


Summer Road Trips

by LexiM02



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Guys this sucks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im a sucker for this pairing actually tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiM02/pseuds/LexiM02
Summary: Road trips and spontaneity rarely go hand in hand, but when the power goes out at ridiculous o'clock in the morning, sometimes escaping the city in the cover of darkness just kinda happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know you guys want more Crosses, and there will be more, I just have to start writing it. I only wrote this because I'm up at 2am stressing about going back to school after exams. we go back tomorrow, and "tomorrow" is technically in four or so hours, so fuck. I also wrote you a playlist, which I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading!

One thing Ryan loved most about Gavin was his seemingly insatiable lust for adventure. Gavin always looked forward to everything and anything, and that was possibly the best thing about him. 

Ryan also knew that Gavin was not a silent sleeper, so the sudden silence in the dark space beside him, empty of the warmth of Gavin;s lithe body woke him. Wiping sleep out of his eyes, he noticed Gavin standing in the doorway, the murky orange-yellow glow of the streetlights outside their big, open bay window silhouetting his tall frame. 

“Rye, the power’s out. Lines knocked down, they don’t know why.” 

“Okay.”

“Rye, I’m bored.” 

Ryan got into a half-sitting position, and with one look at Gavin knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

“Let’s go, then.” 

Gavin’s smile was imperceptible in the dark, but Ryan knew it was there. 

 

The muggy summer air seeped through the open windows of the car, Gavn lulled into a dozy sleep in the passenger side, Ryan driving along the interstate highway and singing along to whatever pop song was on the radio, squeezing every last possible drop of enjoyment out of the barren highway and frankly, terrible music with far too much bass for his personal taste. The song was on low enough that he could hear Gavin mumbling that Ryan was both the best person ever and the most obnoxious one on earth. 

“Wanna pull into a motel or should I keep driving?” 

“Motel sounds nice, Rye.” 

Gavin reached for Ryan’s hand. Ryan held on tightly. Every so often he guessed Gavin felt a need to throw caution to the wind and get reckless. He saw the sleepy flicker of streetlights far ahead, but for right now they were in the dark, and that was just how Ryan liked it. 

 

Ryan pulled into a Motel 6 that looked like it had seen better days and Gavin bounced out like he had just seen the Hilton. Another thing he loved about Gavin, he made the best out of every situation. After inspecting almost every square inch of the room for bedbugs or some other nearly invisible parasite, Ryan and Gavin collapsed onto the too-firm bed with the scratchy, itching sheets. 

“Guess they didn’t spring for a high thread-count, huh?” 

“This place doesn’t look like it’s been cleaned in fifteen years and there’s a giant dick spray painted on the side of the building. I think they have bigger fish to fry, Gav.” 

“You know, I really do love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

The kiss that closed the small space between them was warm and soft and perfect. A good end to a good night. 

 

Their road trip didn’t end there. It couldn’t end there, could it? Gavin served as planner extraordinaire, marking spots on a big foldout map with a black chisel-tip Sharpie and writing down gas stations and pit stops along the way in his messy hand while Ryan served as driver, and picked the station. After a few days, Ryan could rap along quite well, if you could call it rapping, with “Black Widow,” and every single time Ryan played Iggy Azealea, Gavin served as Rita Ora, and then they would call each other idiots and laugh while the DJ did whatever shitty bit he was supposed to. They would make fun of the DJ in tandem, of course, and sing along with whatever played next, if they knew the words. “Closer” was one they learned well too, and it always made them both smile. 

For once, Ryan really felt at home, which was strange, because he was trekking across state with an obnoxious English dude with a huge nose and a propensity for being a little shit. Ryan guessed this was truly what love felt like. 

 

Night after night, motel after motel, Ryan fell into an easy rhythm of not paying attention to what Gavin squawked or what time it was, or how much he’d spent. He would spend everything he had if it meant Gavin was happy. 

“Rye, it’s so hot, what the hell.” 

“What is; Summer in Texas?” 

“Did you just Jeopardy! me, Ryan?”

“What is ; obvious statements?” 

“Shut up.”

“What is; a single syllable word that denotes negation?” 

Gavin shook his head. Ryan knew it was hot out. He was sweating and sticking to the leather seat. Gavin was a sprawled mass of limbs next to him, and he knew they only had a couple days left of their road expedition, but this was easily the best time that Ryan had ever had on a road trip with someone else. 

“Hey, Rye, mixtape!” 

“How’d you find that, you snoop?” 

“Sitting right in the glove box. Needed a pen, i s’pose.” 

“You suppose?”

“Play it?”

“Anything for you, dear” Ryan replied with a sweet smile. 

The opening notes of “All Summer Long” swelled up, and the next hour was spent singing along with a tape named “SWEET SUMMER TRACKS VOL.1!” 

Ryan was happy to blister in the sun with Gavin, and he knew Gavin felt the same. 

 

When they returned to wok, Ryan felt a lot nicer. He knew the streets of Austin, and familiarity was always good. He only slightly missed the nights spent with his love, his Gav, in cheap motels, making a mess of sheets that weren’t theirs. He knew that soon enough, Gavin would get the itch to go along and travel somewhere, and that was good enough for Ryan to hold out for. You couldn’t miss the smiles over computer screens or the frowns over sunburns and bug-bitten skin for the next few days, but for what it was worth, peeling skin, potential melanoma, and mosquito marks, Ryan would suffer. They served as a reminder of a good week, or however long they had spent out there, and Gavin felt the same.   
Sometimes spontaneity creates the best memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's that playlist I wanted you to have, inspired by my shit fic! Enjoy!   
> Black Widow-Iggy Azealea ft. Rita Ora  
> Closer-The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey  
> All Summer Long-Kid Rock  
> Shut Up And Drive- Rihanna  
> Drive-Halsey  
> Strange Love-Halsey  
> Teenage Dirtbag-Wheatus  
> Haven't Had Enough-Mariana's Trench  
> Training Wheels-Melanie Martinez  
> WILD-Troye Sivan  
> Friday I'm in Love-The Cure  
> Rebel Yell-Billy Idol  
> Rebel Love Song-Black Veil Brides  
> (and yeah I know the runtime for this playlist is probably longer than the time it'll take to read it but shhh don't mention that)


End file.
